


Snow Runt

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [9]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Continuation of 2.5 Kids, The Catch, Take it Slow, Someone You Know, I Could Be The Boy You Adore, One Locked Room, A Single Week & Jack & JamieHiccup is rejuvenated with the help of Astrid and the rest of his friends. Jack’s just happy that all seven of their guests are bailing so he and Hiccup can be alone.





	Snow Runt

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 30 (Yoga)  
>  **Warnings:** language, adult conversations, implications of sex (nothing explicit), my bad humor, my bad interpretation of the prompt  
>  **Summary:** Continuation of 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23), Take it Slow (Day 24), Someone You Know (Day 25), I Could Be The Boy You Adore (Day 26), One Locked Room (Day 27), A Single Week (Day 28) and Jack  & Jamie (Day 29); Hiccup is rejuvenated with the help of Astrid and the rest of his friends. Jack’s just happy that all seven of their guests are bailing so he and Hiccup can be alone.
> 
> Title comes from the sweet, talented [tumblr user of the same name.](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com/)

Hiccup knew it was early because there was absolutely no sound in the vacation house. Considering there were nine of them scattered about, it was a small miracle. Everything was a pale gray, an indication that the sun was slowly rising. Hopefully people would sleep in until eleven or whatever. He really doubted that Snotlout, at least, would be up before that. He slipped out from under his bedmate’s tight grip, then made sure he was ready to leave the room without toppling over. He opened the door as quietly as possible as he made his escape.

Imagine his surprise when he, drawn by the wall of windows, saw Astrid sitting cross-legged on the ground by the fireplace. Because she was lower than the furniture and therefore hidden, he actually let out a shriek. Astrid gave him a wicked grin. “Real manly, Haddock.”

Hiccup walked to her and gracelessly dropped to the ground. “I thought I was the only one awake,” he sighed, and it turned into a yawn. “Your boyfriend’s got a tight grip.”

Astrid clicked her tongue. “It’s sad that you’ve gone further with my boyfriend than I have.” She smiled and waved dismissively. “He isn’t my boyfriend, though,” she quickly added.

“Whatever. I want coffee. There’s gotta be some around here. You want any?” Hiccup got back up.

“Sure.” She sprang up and followed him. While he dug through cabinets, she sat at the kitchen table. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know yet. The day hasn’t started.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Oh,” he said, holding a newly discovered cup. He looked at his ring. “I feel like I’m dreaming. Not in the cliché way people always talk about happiness or whatever, but actually dreaming. There’s this huge disconnect. I keep wondering when I’ll wake up, seventeen and in the dorm with the roommate I hate, crushing hard on an idiot named Jack Frost.”

“You haven’t changed since you were a kid. Always so sensitive and dramatic.” Astrid laughed.

Hiccup frowned and threw a Keurig cup at her. She easily caught it.

“I’m messing, Hiccup,” she threw the cup back at him and he, too, caught it easily. He stuck it in the machine. “You’re not dreaming.”

“I know. How are _you_ feeling, Astrid? Got anything I should know about? Any hundred year old secrets or anything?”

“I want to try a new birth control. This one’s making me sick lately.”

“I see.”

“Yup. Also, this is the kinda pill that you still have your period on, but mine have been super irregular. Maybe I’ll try the IUD kind, where they put it inside you? They even have the implant kind where it’s jammed in your arm. What do you think?”

Hiccup handed her the coffee. “I’m not grossed out or whatever by this conversation, just an FYI.”

“Is there any sugar around?” Astrid asked. “How’s your sex life, Hiccup? You and Jack got a safe word?” Oh yes, he heard the sex life question in Tommy Wiseau’s voice.

At last, however, Hiccup looked mortified. He pushed his entire head into the cupboard he was searching through.

“You _totally_ have a safe word!”

He withdrew and handed her sugar. “Is there a reason you’re trying to get this kinda reaction from me?”

“Because you’re too easy and it’s funny?” Hiccup sat next her at the table with his own coffee, making a skeptical face. “Just bringing you back to earth, Hiccup. For someone who just got engaged, you’re a total downer,” Astrid confessed.

Hiccup was quiet for a second, running his fingertips across the sugar jar. “Kite string,” he said at last.

“What?”

“Our safe word. Well, words.”

Astrid gaped at him, blue eyes indescribably huge. “OH MY GOD, HENRICH HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY ANSWERED THAT! WHAT DO YOU DO IN BED, HICCUP OH—”

“Shhh, oh my God, Astrid, shhh!”

They listened for any stirrings of wakefulness, but none came.

“So,” Astrid cleared her throat. “You’ve obviously grown up since we were having sex.”

“We were fifteen, Astrid! In retrospect, I realize it’s pretty gross when teenagers have sex.”

“How old were you when you first had sex with Jack?”

“God, just kill me right now,” he rubbed his face. “Seventeen.”

“You know what I hear at the end of that ‘seven?’” She poked his head, which was covered by his arms and pushed into the table. He looked like he was playing Heads Up, Seven Up.

 “‘Teen,’” he answered, voice muffled.

“That’s right!”

“Astrid, you done tormenting me yet?”

“Hiccup?”

He raised his head just enough to peer at her. “Yeah?”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

He sat upright. “What? Are you moving? Are you dying?”

She laughed. “No, nothing like that. I just mean that you’ll get married and stay in Burgess with Jack and you’ll probably never come back to Berk. And it’s not like I wanna stay in Berk forever or anything, but . . . are we going to become those friends that drift apart? You notice how our parents have no friends except other parents? And it’s not really friendship, but more like PTA colleagues.”

Hiccup shook his head frantically, and grabbed both of her hands. “That’s not gonna happen. I want a homebase, sure, but more than anything, I wanna go places and see things and fly everywhere! That might mean I’m MIA sometimes, but it also means that I can be anywhere you want.”

“Coming from you, I can actually buy that.”

“Good!” Hiccup’s shoulders dropped, tension subsiding. “Besides, Jack loves all you guys. He’s not gonna be one of those weird husbands that’s gonna shut off outside contact, or whatever. He’d probably be envious if he couldn’t see everyone, too. Jack’s a really laid back kinda guy. Super happy,” Hiccup took two successive breaths, “like, makes me smile every day, and—” He paused and looked at Astrid a little freaked. She giggled and hugged him. “—makes me happy every day and I get to marry him and he likes everything about me, even my messed up teeth and my robot foot. Astrid, help, it hurts. I think I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying. It just finally hit you. So, again, let me say this: congratulations!”

“Astrid!” Hiccup pulled back from her with the biggest smile. “I get to marry Jack!”

“This attitude suits you much better!” Astrid was glowing.

\--

“You assholes ready to faceplant?” Ruffnut’s snowboard, which she held against her side, was as aggressive as she was. There was a custom illustration of a sexy two-headed female demon with a chainsaw staring everyone down.

“Yeah, you tell them, sis!” Tuffnut pumped his fist in the air. “Thorston twins all the way.”

“Uh, idiot, you’re included in the assholes category,” Ruffnut grimaced at her brother, who mumbled _ah, what, you suck_. “Everyone’s in the assholes category except Astrid and myself.”

“If I rock this thing, what do I get?” Snotlout asked.

“Yeah!” Added Fishlegs, “If I don’t faceplant and you do, I think I should get . . .” He muttered the rest, but it was indecipherable. Probably for the best.

Ruffnut and Astrid huddled for a moment before Ruffnut again stepped forward. “All right. If you don’t fall on your ass,” she looked between Snotlout and Fishlegs, “and I do, then you can have a date.” Then her eyes flashed to Jamie, and her grin was devious, “You too, cutie.”

Snotlout and Fishlegs gave Jamie murderous looks, and Jamie chuckled awkwardly. Behind Jamie, Jack was shaking so hard he had to clutch his side, laughing silently.

“Let’s do this!” Tuffnut, who was already strapped to his board and geared up, pushed off the top of the giant snowy hill. To his credit, he was quite good, and left behind impressive zigzag patterns. His sister gave an almighty battle cry, and quickly got ready herself, speeding after him.

This meant that Snotlout and Fishlegs were down the hill in moments.

Hiccup turned towards Astrid, who was almost poised to go. “I can’t believe you got my dad to hand over all my stuff. Thanks.”

“Hiccup,” Toothless smirked. He was at Astrid’s side suddenly. “For real, so much planning went into this trip. We all knew we’d be staying here and made sure to pack enough shit for everyone to play. Jack was thorough.” He outstretched a gloved hand. “Come on, you wanna fly together?” 

Hiccup unquestioningly took Toothless’ hand and they set off. Astrid cackled at Jack’s face. “You might be Hiccup’s one true love or whatever, but Toothless will always be his soulmate.”

“Hey,” Jack whined. “I’m not the jealous type. I know Hiccup’s got important people in his life and all that, it’s just . . .”

“Just what?” That was Jamie.

“Since we’ve been engaged, I haven’t been alone with him at all!”

“About that,” Jamie narrowed his eyes deviously, “everyone has been talking and we’re gonna leave tomorrow morning.”

“A day earlier?”

“Yup. That way you and Hiccup have a day alone before you’re back at his dad’s house.” Astrid said.

“You guys!” Jack pushed at Jamie’s shoulder. He did this with much more excited force than intended, so Jamie fell on his ass.

“Ouch,” said Astrid, “Guess you’re not gonna get that date with Ruffnut.”

\--

Whether by fate or design, or some wonderfully concealed rocks, Ruffnut did end up biting it. Both Snotlout and Fishlegs boarded all afternoon without falling, so she reluctantly agreed to go on two dates. No one could say she wasn’t a woman of her word.

Hiccup never strayed from Toothless. Together, they were exceptionally brave, and took on steeper hills gleefully. Sometimes, one of their friends would be in the vicinity and hear the duo talking. None of it made any sense, a language of their very own.

Jack was as adept as expected, given his predilection for winter. Since Hiccup was preoccupied, he and Astrid took on smaller hills, more interested in playing than anything else. Astrid was competitive as hell, but she didn’t feel the need to score a date with Ruffnut (though she totally could have if she tried!). Irritated at his sister, Tuffnut eventually joined them.

Poor Jamie. Although he played in the snow tons as a child, and loved sledding and skiing, he was rather shit with a snowboard. He was out of the running for Ruffnut’s heart from the start. He did, however, seem rather content wandering the property, which was vast. He approached the frozen lake on the side furthest from the house, which he could see in the distance. Then he rushed back to his friends when he heard them calling for him.

They all had their own ways of loving winter.

\--

Once everyone was back indoors and dressed down, they laid in various positions in the living room, telling dumb jokes and stories before nodding off. Hiccup, who was lying on the carpet, linked hands with Jack, who was up on a couch. Jack smiled at him before closing his eyes, too.

Hiccup mumbled, very quietly, “Thank you for all of this, Jack.”

\--

“Congratulations!”

“We’ll see you soon!”

“Love you both!”

Jack and Hiccup hugged everyone, expressed gratitude to everyone. Hiccup promised Toothless he’d take him flying, and Jack told Jamie he’d see him at the apartment after break. Hiccup even calmly endured some of his cousin’s catcalls and insinuations, before he told Snotlout to shut it.

After what felt like millennia, but was really only two days, Jack and Hiccup got to be alone in the vacation house.

\--

In the early evening, Hiccup, exhausted because of his entire life, stood at the kitchen counter drinking chocolate milk. He made it with the syrup and everything, since the house was strangely stocked when they arrived. He assumed that North hooked them up before they were on the road. It struck Hiccup that there would be a day where he wouldn’t consider North as simply “Jack’s dad.”

“Mine too . . .”

He wanted to sleep but knew he couldn’t. He was wired. Still, he wore sweats and a comfortable T-shirt to encourage restfulness. It wasn’t working.

“Should I call him ‘dad?’ Would he hate that . . .?”

Jack shuffled towards him from the hallway, hands behind his back. “You talking to yourself, buttercup?”

“Oh,” Hiccup put the glass down. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You all right?”

“Yeah, just tired. My body’s sore from all that boarding yesterday, and my mind’s going haywire.”

“I see . . .” Jack looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. “I think I know a way you can relax.”

Hiccup whined, “I really want to Jack, but everything hurts.”

“You’re flexible. I’m sure you’ll find something that helps. You know,” Jack’s hand waved small circles in the air, but not before he shifted whatever he was holding behind his back to his other hand, “stretching and all that. I’ve seen you twist into some crazy fucking yoga positions.”

“You’re really embarrassing.”

Jack’s grin was infectious.

“Okay, okay,” Hiccup conceded, “Just take it easy on me.”

“I have something for you,” Jack suddenly announced, face lighting up with glee. “Close your eyes and stick out your hands.”

Hiccup did so, saying, “I was wondering what you were holding, ah! Jack, what—”

In a quick motion, Jack had squeezed Hiccup’s hands together and tied them. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw a familiar black scarf. “Just giving you what you want,” Jack said.

“What?! When did I say I wanted this?”

“Hmm, let’s see. How about the day we got here.”

“I said I wanted to use this scarf on you!”

“Yes, you did. But then you said ‘where’s your tie-me-up shtick, Jack? Jack, you know I want it but am too shy to ask.’”

Hiccup’s mouth was a thin line. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t say all that.”

Jack kissed him on the cheek. “You totally did. You just don’t remember entirely because of all the stuff going down. Luckily, I remember though!”

“You’re crazy, Jack.”

“I know, teacup,” Jack slid his arms around Hiccup’s lower back. “Okay, arms up. Put them around my shoulders . . . good boy. Can you undo the knots?”

Hiccup tried pulling his wrists apart behind Jack’s shoulders. “No,” he said.

“Good. Jump a little.”

Hiccup did so, which allowed Jack to adjust his arms under him. Jack hoisted Hiccup up, and carried him down the hallway.

“I’m still gonna use this scarf on you, you know.”

Jack laughed happily. “I hope so!” 


End file.
